Nouvelle vie
by Tcheu
Summary: "Le brasier jetait sur la scène une lumière rouge lugubre. Tout semblait irréel." . Une de mes premières fics. One-shot.


_Originalement écrite il y pas mal de temps, j'ai fini par avoir le courage de tout relire et d'apporter les modifications que je voulais depuis maintenant un bon moment. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention, One-shot, major character death, et trèèèès léger fluff Jarod/Miss. Parker .  
_

_Disclaimer tout ça tout ça._

* * *

Comme toujours, Jarod était à nouveau poursuivi par Le Centre.

Inlassablement, ils le traquaient avec acharnement et, comme à chaque fois, il parvenait à s'échapper.

Sydney était à la fois déconcerté par son habileté à se défaire de toutes les situations –aussi tordues soient-elles- imaginées par le centre pour le piéger, et à la fois amusé de voir la mine dépitée de Miss Parker à chaque fois qu'elle manquait son 'gibier'.

Cette fois-ci, Jarod était cuisinier. Un talent très difficile à dompter, aussi avait-il lu des dizaines de livres sur le sujet avant de se lancer, semant derrière lui son éternel carnet rouge, seul indice de ses précédentes actions. Tranquillement installé derrière ses fourneaux, il s'affairait gaiement à préparer les plats commandés par les clients, de plus en plus nombreux depuis son arrivée. Tous venaient goûter au talent de ce nouveau chef, sorti d'on ne savait où.

Miss Parker, fidèle à elle-même, passait ses nerfs sur Broots, recroquevillé devant son écran d'ordinateur. La jeune femme ne supportait pas le climat de tension qui régnait en ce moment au Centre, causé par ces personnes qu'elle aimait moins que tout au monde, à savoir Lyle, Mr Raines, son père et 'La Blondasse', avec qui ce dernier projetait de se marier.

Sydney débarqua dans le bureau avec son habituel et exaspérant sourire de vainqueur au lèvres. Il venait de découvrir ou se cachait son protégé, et fit mariner Miss Parker dix bonnes minutes avant de lui dire, ce qui lui valut un bon coup à l'estomac.

* * *

Une femme s'approcha du bar où Jarod préparait maintenant des Cocktails.

« Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Jarod sursauta. Il la regarda attentivement, mais son visage était caché par un épais casque de moto, dont seule une touffe de cheveux châtain clair dépassait.

« Pourquoi s'arrêter ? » répondit-t-il de sa voix angélique.

« Je suis là pour travailler, et j'aime le bruit du shaker… écoutez ! »

Il secoua vivement son shaker devant la femme qui se mit à rire.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Non, merci.. merci bien. Je suis pressée, je cherche… euh quelqu'un que j'ai perdu de vue il y a très longtemps »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'embuèrent en entendant ces paroles. Il comprenait ce que devait ressentir cette femme.

« moi aussi, je cherche quelqu'un. » répondit il simplement alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie.

* * *

A une heure du matin, Jarod quitta son travail. Le service était fini, les derniers clients sirotaient leurs derniers verres en attendant la fermeture. Il rentra à son appartement. Il était spacieux, et il y avait fait construire une chambre froide. Mais, ce soir, il n'avait pas envie d'y entrer. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se coucher. Il s'allongea donc, incapable cependant de trouver le sommeil.

A deux heures du matin, il décida de faire un effort et se leva, revêtit une combinaison épaisse et entra dans la chambre froide. Elle était à moins cinq, et la raison de cette température était très simple : Jarod y manipulait de la glace, modulant, sculptant quelque chose qui n'avait encore la forme de rien de très précis.

Au bout de trois heures, il contempla sa création : elle était bien avancée, et ressemblait de plus en plus à son modèle. Satisfait, il sortit, se dévêtit et, enfin, trouva le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla à dix heures, l'esprit empli de l'envie de finir au plus vite sa sculpture. Il appela le restaurant, et annonça qu'il ne viendrait pas, déclenchant la panique de son patron. Il mit à nouveau sa combinaison, et rentra dans la chambre froide.

Et il se mit à sculpter. A midi, il ne s'accorda une pause que pour aller aux toilettes, et mangea à cinq heures de l'après midi un unique et minuscule sandwich. Il resta ainsi à peaufiner son œuvre jusqu'à l'épuisement. A onze heure du soir, il recula et admira sa création : rien ne lui semblait pouvoir être plus parfait. Il ponça méticuleusement son oeuvre, malgré sa fatigue. Lorsqu'il se coucha enfin, il s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, assise dans un Jet, Miss Parker observait avec lassitude une photo de sa mère, tout en fulminant à l'encontre de Jarod.

_« Mais quelle idée aussi de se tirer en France ! Et cet … abominable Raines qui a fait des siennes pour que je ne puisse pas prendre le Jet plus tôt… cette fois-ci, s'il échappe encore ! »_

Elle serra le poing en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume. Elle rangea délicatement la photo.

« Alors soeurette.. le voyage te plaît ? »

Miss Parker faillit s'étrangler avec le Whisky qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'on lui avait collé Lyle comme 'assistant'.

« magnifique ! surtout avant que tu arrives ! » dit elle d'un ton cassant.

_« comme si ça ne suffisait pas de Broots et Freude, je dois aussi me trimbaler cette pourriture ! » _

Des gouttes de sang perlèrent dans sa main, les jointures blanchies tant son poing était serré. Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, nerveux, en regardant tour à tour sa main endolorie et le moignon du pouce de Lyle.

« On arrive ! » s'écria soudain le pilote.

« Asseyez vous ! ».

A son grand soulagement, Lyle partit s'asseoir à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Le Jet se posa délicatement à quelques mètres de la tour Eiffel. Les talons hauts de la jeune femme claquèrent contre la pierre du sol dallé tandis qu'elle marchait vers l'hôtel. Soudain, elle se figea.

« Et si on le chopait maintenant ? » rugit-elle en se retournant vers son escorte.

Lyle fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en signe de désapprobation. En un éclair, la jeune femme sortit son arme et la pointa directement entre les deux yeux de son frère.

« Tu me suis, et tu la fermes ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Broots devint blême mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sydney, lui, cacha un fou rire devant l'expression figée des trois autres. Mais Lyle n'était pas disposé à obéir.

« J'obéis uniquement à Père. Il a dit demain, ce sera demain. »

Miss Parker rangea son revolver et partit d'un pas rapide en criant par-dessus son épaule : « fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais les deux autres, vous me suivez, un point c'est tout. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier, laissant Lyle, seul, qui jura et fit un geste obscène dans leur direction avant de monter à l'hôtel. Suivant le chemin indiqué par Sydney, il fallut au petit groupe une bonne heure avant de trouver le bon immeuble.

« C'est au deuxième étage, porte 12 » dit la gardienne, étonnée par l'heure tardive de cette visite.

Un sourire triomphal aux lèvres, Miss Parker gravit quatre à quatre la volée de marches qui la séparait de sa 'proie'.

* * *

Jarod se réveilla en sursaut. Il était minuit et demi. Il alla aux toilettes puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Il eut soudain un horrible pressentiment. Il ne savait pourquoi, il sentait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce silence calme que lui offrait la nuit. Il s'assit sur son lit, feuilleta son carnet rouge, et rassembla quelques affaires. Il savait qu'il devrait sans doute partir bientôt, dans les jours à venir. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, se mit face au miroir et se regarda droit dans les yeux, tentant de ne pas céder à cette panique injustifiée qui l'envahissait. Soudain, horrifié, il vit dans le reflet la porte s'ouvrir, et une Miss Parker rayonnante s'approcher de son lit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Retenant son souffle, il attendit que ses visiteurs fouillent la cuisine pour prendre ses affaires. Il sortit à la hâte par une fenêtre, dévala l'escalier de secours qui résonna sous ses pas paniqués, et se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, se rappelant avec amertume son premier jour de fuite. Derrière lui, il entendit Miss Parker jurer tandis qu'elle empruntait à son tour l'escalier en tôle. Arrivé au bout de la rue, il entendit avec effroi un crissement de pneus, et vit une grosse voiture noire aux vitre teintée déferler vers lui d'une rue adjacente. Il bifurqua au croisement suivant et, continuant à courir à en perdre haleine, il se mit en même temps à pleurer. Depuis le début de sa cavale, c'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il avait_ peur_.

Il n'arrivait plus à tenir la rythme de cette course effrénée, et il n'avait nulle par où aller, la voiture continuant de le pourchasser même dans les plus étroites ruelles. Maudissant ses jambes fatiguées d'être restées debout toute la journée, il s'accula à une poubelle, résigné. Il avait _perdu_.

Soudain, une lueur d'espoir jaillit dans son cœur. Il venait d'entendre le bruit d'un deuxième moteur, et il vit du côté opposé de la rue le phare d'une moto se rapprochaer. Il se précipita au milieu de la chaussée, forçant le conducteur à stopper son engin. Il reconnut alors la femme du restaurant qu'il avait rencontrée deux jours auparavant.

« Que fait le Chef hors du lit à une heure pareille ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

« je peux monter ? S'il vous plait ! aidez moi et je vous expliquerai tout. VITE ! » s'exclama Jarod en agitant frénétiquement les bras.

Il enfourcha la moto et la femme fonça dans la nuit noire, s'enfonçant au coeur de la ville. Après un trajet zigzagant d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une villa dans le seizième. Dès que sa sauveuse eut ouvert la porte, Jarod se précipita à l'intérieur de la demeure. La femme arriva derrière lui, le casque toujours enfoncé sur la tête.

« Vous vous en séparez, des fois ? » dit il en désignant le casque d'un signe de tête.

En guise de réponse, elle partit dans sa chambre puis se faufila dans la cuisine.

« Vous buvez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

« Euh, un coca ? » répondit timidement Jarod.

Il posa son regard tout autour de la pièce. Malgré le luxe évident de son hôte, la décoration était assez sobre, simple. Les murs étaient couverts d'un lambris crème qui donnait à la pièce un aspect spacieux et lumineux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, la pièce étant principalement occupée par un immense canapé de cuir couleur havane, face à une large cheminée aux chenets dorés où les restes d'un feu crépitaient doucement. Sur le rebord de la cheminée, Jarod pouvait voir quelques cadres, probablement des membres de la famille de la femme, mais il était trop loin pour les voir distinctement.

« asseyez vous » dit elle en revenant.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la cheminée, Jarod s'assit sur le canapé. Lorsqu' il prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait, il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Son 'merci' se perdit au fond de sa gorge tandis que le verre répandait son contenu sur ses genoux et la moquette. Devant lui se tenait un visage doux aux yeux clairs, encadré de boucles châtain clair. Lentement, il déglutit et se leva, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Tu… Je… Maman ? » prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

La femme cilla et posa son propre verre, qui semblait sur le point de suivre le premier. Pendant de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité, ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, sans dire un mot. La femme prit une profonde inspiration.

«J…. J..arod ? » souffla-t-elle timidement.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle vacilla soudain sur ses jambes et Jarod l'empêcha de heurter la moquette tachée, renversant au passage le deuxième verre.

* * *

Miss Parker feuilletait fébrilement le dernier carnet rouge, assise sur le lit du fugitif.

« Par ici ! » appela Sydney.

« Dieux du ciel, c'est époustouflant ! » ajouta Broots.

Elle rejoignit ses deux acolytes dans la chambre froide. En voyant la statue de glace, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise, fusillant les deux autres du regard. C'était une statue d'elle. Une statue de grandeur nature, nue. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'un Sydney hilare et un Broots plus que troublé détournaient le regard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un hélicoptère les ramenait à l'hôtel, traînant derrière lui au bout d'un câble un container protégeant la statue. La mine renfrognée, Miss Parker rentra dans sa chambre le plus vite possible, car elle ne voulait surtout pas subir maintenant les railleries de Lyle quant à son échec. A contrecoeur, elle décida de se coucher. Il était inutile de reprendre les recherches si tard.

* * *

Lorsque la femme rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Jarod versaient un flot de larmes. Aucun des deux n'en croyait ses yeux. Dans un mouvement commun, ils s'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'était pas possible ! Après tant d'années, ils se retrouvaient enfin, d'une manière si inattendue !

Après une bonne demi-heure à se contempler en silence, Jarod raconta à sa mère tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces nombreuses années, ne négligeant aucun détail, depuis la Physionomie répugnante de Raines jusqu'à la mort d'Ethan et la greffe de son cœur à un jeune garçon.

Margaret, quant à elle, lui parla de toutes ces années à le rechercher. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté, pas un instant. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer, même après tout ce temps et malgré le Centre qui lui avait continuellement mis des bâtons dans les roues.

« Je n'étais pas à Paris par hasard, tu sais. J'étais intrigué par ce jeune chef miraculeusement apparu en ville. Mais quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je n'étais pas sûre, cela faisait tellement longtemps... » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de son dernier de son pouce.

« Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne compte pas te perdre à nouveau! » ajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai retrouvé papa ! Le major Charles ! » s'exclama soudain Jarod, réprimant de nouvelles larmes de joie.

Le visage de sa mère s'illumina. Elle était heureuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jarod abandonna ses objectifs, il laissa tout tomber. Plus rien n'importait. Il ne s'intéressait plus qu'à regrouper sa famille. Il prit l'avion en compagnie de sa mère, retournant en Amérique. Ils rejoignirent le major Charles dans un entrepôt, à l'entrée de Los Angeles.

Et pendant un mois, la famille enfin réunie rattrapa tant bien que mal le temps perdu, offrant à Jarod une nouvelle vie, une vraie vie.

De son côté, Miss Parker était démontée. Elle ne s'était pas remise de son échec, et le Triumvirat avait envoyé Lyle à sa place, qui ne rencontrait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus de succès. Mais, totalement par hasard en feuilletant distraitement un journal, elle retrouva la piste de Jarod. Le journal montrait, en première page, un couple de personnes âgées en présence du fugitif et de ses parents, rayonnants. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire l'article, sautant littéralement de sa chaise, et se précipita dans le bureau de Raines.

« Regardez ! » rugit-elle.

Surpris, il la regarda de ses yeux glauques et inspira longuement dans un râle avant de dire :

« Et alors ? » grogna-t-il d' un sourire narquois

Elle crut qu'elle allait le tuer. Elle le saisit par son costard et le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol, chose qui, en temps normal, l'aurait dégoûtée.

« ET ALORS ? » hurla-t-elle en le secouant comme un fétu de paille.

« Et alors je VEUX… non… J'EXIGE de repartir IMMÉDIATEMENT à sa poursuite ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger _quoi-que-ce-soit_ » dit-il de sa voix sifflante en détachant bien les quatre dernières syllabes.

« Ah non ? » s'enquit-elle en pinçant le tube respiratoire avec ses ongles.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, la voix pleine d'une ironie meurtrière.

« ALORS ? » répéta-t-elle en resserrant la pression du tube.

Incapable de parler, l'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle le lâcha enfin et il s'affaissa contre le mur en haletant.

_« Je me vengerai, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous souffrirez ! » _Rugit-il intérieurement.

Miss Parker partit pour New York, où Angelo leur avait 'dit' qu'ils trouveraient Jarod. Ils le trouvèrent très facilement, occupé à tailler des rosiers devant une maison, dans le jardin d'une demeure étonnamment fleurie pour une villa du cœur de Manhattan.

_« Quel insouciant ! »_ ricana-t-elle en s'approchant de lui par derrière, son arme dégainée. Elle entendit deux bruits mats lui signalant que le major Charles et sa femme étaient sûrement assommés. Elle sourit, savourant sa douce victoire.

« Tu es pris mon lapin…le jeu est fini, et j'ai gagné. » Souffla-t-elle à Jarod en lui enfonçant son revolver dans le dos.

Sans un mot, il se retourna. Il était plus que lassé de jouer au chat et à la souris avec le Centre.

« J'accepte mon destin. » dit il simplement, résigné.

Elle n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. La Caméléon était à nouveau dans sa cage. Et c'était grâce à elle.

Triomphante, elle fit monter tout ce beau monde dans son grand van, et prit elle-même le volant, conduisant ses trois prisonniers au Centre. Son cœur palpitait, elle était folle de joie ! Mais soudain, elle hésita. Elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit le triumvirat. Ils enfermeraient Jarod et il ne recevrait plus aucune visite avant des mois, voire des années, et peut être, qui sait, jamais.

_« Lui seul peut m'aider à connaître la vérité sur ma mère… » _songea-t-elle._  
_

Elle freina brusquement et fit demi-tour, laissant Broots et Sydney devant Le Centre, et rentra chez elle avec ses prisonniers. Elle avait fait aménager sa cave longtemps auparavant, appréhendant ce jour qui était enfin arrivé. Elle menotta le major Charles et se femme dans un coin, puis remonta s'occuper de Jarod. Elle était impatiente de lui parler, enfin.

Il l'attendait sagement, les mains et les pieds ligotés, assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir au centre de la pièce.

« Alors ? » ricana-t-elle, tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur.

« Je ne vais quand même pas te torturer… Tu es trop malin pour jouer à ça. »

Jarod déglutit avec difficulté. Il était anéanti. Il s'était fait prendre comme un gamin, il ne s'était même pas défendu. Mais à quoi bon se défendre? Il ne voulait pas reprendre la fuite une fois de plus. Ce dernier mois avait été très court, mais c'était les plus beaux jours de sa vie. C'était l'aboutissement de toutes ces années de course-poursuite avec le Centre, de toutes ces morts, ces secrets. Le répit avait été de courte durée, mais c'était déjà bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Que sais-tu sur ma mère ? » demanda Miss Parker d'une voix rauque.

« Elle ne s'est pas suicidée » répondit le jeune homme.

« Ça, je le sais déjà ! Mais qui l'a tuée ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Ça aussi, tu le sais déjà » répondit-il froidement.

Elle le gifla.

« Mais quoi?! C'est la vérité ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ton malin! » s'emporta la jeune femme.

« Et… Et mon père ? » ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

« C'est celui qui était l'amant de ta mère. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. » répondit-il d'une voix toujours si agaçante.

Elle s'apprêta à remettre le jeune homme à la cave, insatisfaite du peu d'informations qu'il venait de lui fournir. A la réflexion, il était vrai qu'elle possédait déjà bon nombre d'informations sur sa mère... Mais pendant tout ce temps, elle avait refusé de l'admettre, espérant secrètement que Jarod pourrait lui en apprendre plus. Espérant que toute cette histoire sordide n'était qu'un cauchemar dont elle finirait par se réveiller.

« Allez, debout mon lapin, je te remets dans ton clapier » dit-elle d'un ton glacial après lui avoir détaché les pieds.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas et porta sa main à sa ceinture, où était rangée son arme.

Jarod approcha ses mains du visage de la femme qui le fixait.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!» éructa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas de plus.

« Mademoiselle Parker… Je n'ai pas oublié le baiser d'une petite fille. » dit-il en se rapprochant encore.

L'expression du jeune homme avait changé. Le regard froid s'était évanoui de son visage, remplacé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Elle cessa de reculer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Il resta à trois centimètres de son visage, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le menton de la jeune femme. Elle perdit pied. Oubliant momentanément tout le reste, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Jarod et, d'un geste, l'embrassa fougueusement, déversant tous les sentiments accumulés depuis tant d'années au fond de son cœur dans ce baiser.

La réalité refit surface et elle recula, comme effrayée par son geste.

« Non !... Je vais te redescendre à la cave. Et appeler Le Centre. Le… Le triumvirat (elle grimaça en prononçant le mot) viendra te chercher. »

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant précis.

« Parker ! » s'exclama-t-elle en décrochant.

**« Je sais que tu retiens Jarod. Amène le nous, et tout de suite. »**

« Papa !... » _« quand on parle du Loup » _pensa-t-elle.

« Non papa, pas tout de suite, je...»

**« alors c'est nous qui venons. Immédiatement. »**

« Mais… »

**« _tuuuut…..tuuuut…..tuuuut…_ »**

« Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? » demanda Jarod, à mi-chemin entre l'ironie et l'inquiétude.

* * *

M. Raines était joyeux. Son joujou préféré allait enfin rentrer au bercail. Il exaltait, et dût changer de bouteille d'oxygène deux fois durant le trajet menant chez Miss Parker tant sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Après s'être garé, il ordonna aux autres de rester derrière;lui il voulait savourer sa victoire, voir l'oiseau le premier. Et il pensait toujours à un moyen de se venger. Comment faire du mal à cette _petit peste._ Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la demeure. Le salon était silencieux et vide, plongé dans la pénombre, mais il vit de la lumière émaner d'une pièce un peu plus loin.

_« Mademoiselle Parker doit être là » _se dit-il en rangeant momentanément sa rancune de côté.

Il étouffa un cri de surprise en poussant la porte. Mademoiselle Parker était effectivement là. Dans le lit, lovée contre Jarod. Le silence tomba sur la scène tandis que chacun hésitait à faire un mouvement.

Un rictus effroyable se forma sur le visage de Raines. Il tenait sa vengeance, une _double _vengeance. D'un geste, il ordonna aux deux tourtereaux de se rhabiller, et sortit attendre avec le Triumvirat.

« Parker… mes parents... » supplia Jarod.

« Ils ne sont pour rien dans tout ça. »

« Que le major Charles et sa femme restent dans la cellule jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » dit un des membres du Triumvirat, comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées.

Jarod fut emmené dans une cellule capitonnée, et muni d'une camisole de force. On le laissa ainsi jusqu'à l'aube, sans se soucier de lui. Dans son bureau, Raines faisait les cents pas en ruminant sa vengeance.

_« Pour faire souffrir Miss Parker, je dois faire souffrir Jarod. Et pour faire souffrir Jarod… »_

Un éclair malfaisant passa dans ses yeux. Il avait son idée. Le lendemain matin, Le Centre semblait empli d'une atmosphère festive, chose très inhabituelle et plutôt malsaine. Jarod fut à nouveau conduit chez Miss Parker, afin de tenter de raisonner ses parents, qui avaient refusé de bouger de bouger et de s'alimenter, et refusaient de dire le moindre mot tant qu'ils n'auraient pas revu leur fils. Étrangement, Raines les rejoignit à mi-chemin, un sourire malsain déformant (encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà) son visage.

En arrivant chez elle, Miss Parker poussa un cri suraigu. Sa maison était en flammes. Déstabilisée par la scène, l'escorte de Jarod baissa sa garde, et il sauta du véhicule, courant vers le bâtiment déjà à moitié délabré.

« Nooooooon ! » hurla-t-il en traversant les flammes.

Il lui semblait qu'il était devenu insensible à la douleur. Le feu qui léchait son corps ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il plongea dans le sous-sol, protégeant son visage tant bien que mal avec sa manche, et ce qu'il y découvrit lui glaça le sang. Il s'appuya contre le mur, chancelant, nauséeux, se retenant de vomir.

Il se mit à hurler. C'était un cri effroyable, empli de douleur, puisant au plus profond de son cœur déchiré par la l'impuissance et le désespoir. Il hurlait à s'en faire éclater les poumons, hurlait de folie et de rage devant deux corps défigurés et fumants, deux cadavres.

Le visage se couvrant de larmes et continuant de retenir ses hauts-le-coeur de plus en plus violents, il se saisit de ce qu'il restait de ses parents et ressortit de la demeure.

Miss Parker, quant à elle, pleurait, à genoux dans l'herbe, devant le brasier qu'était maintenant son ancien foyer. Son regard croisa celui de Jarod puis, d'un même geste, ils se tournèrent vers Raines, un large sourire se dessinant sur sa face.

Arrachant le révolver de la poche de l'un de ses gardes, Miss Parker le lança à Jarod en vociférant des insultes par flots à l'encontre de Raines.

Plus vite que l'éclair et d'un sang-froid redoutable, elle tua un à un les six gardes, et se tourna vers l'homme qui était cause de ses tourments.

« C'est la guerre. » dit-elle.

«E t je ne vais pas te tuer au revolver… c'est trop simple. Je vais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Jarod venait de tirer une balle dans le genou droit de son 'ennemi'. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, se convulsant dans l'herbe. Jarod, imperturbable, tira une deuxième balle dans le genou gauche. L'homme se recroquevilla dans une position fœtale, haletant.

Le brasier jetait sur la scène une lumière rouge lugubre. Tout semblait irréel.

Enfin, d'un geste presque machinal, le regard vide, Miss Parker tira une dernière balle dans la bombonne d'oxygène qui explosa, embrasant l'oxygène contenu dans les tuyaux et les poumons de Raines qui se convulsa une dernière fois dans un cri effroyable.

C'était fini.

Une nouvelle vie devait commencer.

FIN


End file.
